


Say My Name

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Drinking, M/M, New Years Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post High School, Smut, Yearning, club dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Say my name,and every color illuminates.We are shiningand we’ll never be afraid again.“Yuu.” Asahi whispered huskily, barely heard above the music. Noya opened his eyes, looking up into Asahi’s eyes with a fierce desire.AKA a smutty story about Asahi and Noya dancing in a club.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Florence + The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris remix) is the music playing, if you're interested in listening. <3

Noya breathed out deeply as he looked around the club, getting another drink. His friends mulled around him, talking about different things - volleyball, school, how their jobs were going. They didn’t have much time to spend together, but when they got together it was always lively. It was Daichi and Asahi’s birthday, so they were at a club at Tanaka’s insistence until he got off. He worked as a bartender. Noya worked as a fisherman so he didn’t ever have much time to spend with his old school friends. He always took time out of his life for Asahi, though. 

“What time does Tanaka get off?” Daichi asked, his hand sliding into Suga’s as they leaned against the bar. Noya watched a bit jealously before smiling brightly at them. 

“He said about ten. Then we can go to the new restaurant Asahi won’t shut up about. They’re open late since it’s new years.” He laughed, and Asahi looked up at him from his spot talking to Yachi and Kiyoko, meeting Noya’s eyes for a moment. A fast song came on and Noya downed a shot, feeling the bass pulsing through his body. Tadashi was trying to drag a less-than-agreeable Tsukki onto the dance floor, but finally gave up, going out to dance with Hinata instead. Noya watched them for a long moment before going to Asahi, grabbing his hand. 

“Noya, what-” 

“Shut up and dance with me.” Noya grumbled, taking Asahi out onto the dance floor, through the bodies all pulsing to the beat. Noya took Asahi’s hands and put them on his hips, turning to face away from him to dance. He felt Asahi’s body heat up but after a moment he started moving his hips in tandem with Noya’s. The song swelled with the chorus and Noya lost himself in the dance, grinding his hips back against Asahi. 

**Say my name,  
and every color illuminates.  
We are shining  
and we’ll never be afraid again. **

“Yuu.” Asahi whispered huskily, barely heard above the music. Noya opened his eyes, looking up into Asahi’s eyes with a fierce desire. 

**And when we come for you,  
we’ll be dressed up all in blue.  
With the ocean in our arms,  
kissing eyes and kissing palms. **

Noya smiled up at Asahi, following the directions of the song and saying Asahi’s name back. 

“Asahi.” He whispered in return, turning to face Asahi, still moving his body in time to the music, Asahi’s hands still on his hips. Before Noya knew what was happening, Asahi had pulled him closer to his body, kissing him deeply. Noya couldn’t help the huge grin on his face as he kissed Asahi back. He’d dreamt of this since he was fifteen and first laid eyes on the ace. 

**Say my name!  
And every color illuminates!  
We are shining!  
And we’ll never be afraid again!**

Noya pulled away a bit, breathing out in pleasure and grinning up at Asahi. Suddenly a whistle rose over the music and Noya looked over to see Tanaka, Daichi, and Suga grinning at them. Noya grinned right back at them, ignoring the deep blush on Asahi’s face as he pulled Asahi off of the dance floor toward the bathroom. 

Noya pulled Asahi into the bathroom, the music pulsing through the walls only a bit muffled. Asahi blushed deeply, watching Noya openly as he pushed Asahi into the wall, sliding down onto his knees. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for five fucking years.” Noya murmured huskily, running his fingers slowly up Asahi’s crotch to his belt. Asahi breathed out in pleasure, looking down at Noya. Noya felt Asahi’s dick start to harden and he moaned softly at the large size. “Mmmm, I didn’t know you were so big.” 

“You never looked?” Asahi asked softly, blushing deeply. Noya grinned as he went to work on Asahi’s belt, looking up into Asahi’s deep brown eyes. 

“You’re saying you did look?” He asked softly. Asahi didn’t say anything, but blushed deeper and Noya took that as a yes. “You should have said something.” 

“You never said anything either.” Asahi whispered, gasping as Noya finished undoing his belt and carefully unzipped his pants to pull out his large cock. Noya nodded, taking Asahi’s head into his mouth, moaning loudly at the taste. Asahi felt his cock twitch at the sound and Noya looked up into his eyes, moving down as far as he could before sliding back up. Asahi bucked his hips, making Noya gag a bit. “Sorry.” Asahi whispered. 

“Mm,” Noya shrugged, still sucking on Asahi’s dick. 

“Do… do you want to fuck me?” Asahi asked softly. Noya pulled away, his mouth open in shock. 

“Really?” He asked. “Don’t you want to fuck me on your birthday?” 

“I’ve… always wanted to have you fuck me.” Asahi murmured. “It would be a perfect birthday present.” 

“Wellll, if that’s what you want for your birthday present.” Noya murmured, getting up and stroking Asahi’s large cock instead. “Do you think, if you bent over the sink, maybe?” He asked. Asahi nodded, moaning and walking over to the sink, letting Noya tug his pants down. Noya didnt’ waste a second before kneeling over, pressing his tongue inside of Asahi’s ass, fucking him with his strong wet tongue. Asahi moaned softly, shivering deeply. 

“God, Yuu.” He whispered, pressing his ass back against Noya’s mouth. Noya continued, adding a few fingers along with his tongue to stretch Asahi out enough to fit his dick inside. He pulled away once Asahi was a quivering mess, his own dick licking precum in his pants. Noya pulled a condom out of his wallet, sliding it on wordlessly as he watched Asahi’s expression in the graffitied mirror. 

“Are you ready?” He asked softly, brushing his fingers slowly up Asahi’s spine. Asahi nodded slowly, blushing. Noya slicked up his dick with spit, spreading Asahi’s cheeks before pressing in gently. He moaned deeply, watching Asahi’s face in the mirror. Their hips started moving in time with the bass pumping through the walls, Noya’s dick sliding in and out of Asahi easily. 

“Yuu, it feels so good,” Asahi moaned, his ass moving back to meet each thrust, his body hot with pleasure and slight embarrassment. Noya was amazed at Asahi’s ability to be shy even with Noya’s full six-inch dick inside of him. 

“You’re so tight.” Noya responded huskily, starting to move harder, hitting the right spot inside with each thrust. Asahi whimpered, his dick hard and leaking precum onto the floor. Noya started stroking him slowly, using the precum to lube up Asahi’s dick. 

“I’m so close, Noya.” Asahi murmured, blushing deeply. Noya nodded, slowly running his thumb over Asahi’s head, locking eyes with Asahi in the mirror. He pressed in hard and fast, keeping his thrusts and the movement of his hand together. Asahi came hard into Noya’s hand, blushing deeply. Noya felt him tighten around his own cock and he groaned, cumming deep inside Asahi’s ass. It felt so fucking good to finally fuck the tall, shy ace. 

He pulled away after a long moment of coming down, tossing the used condom into the garbage and wondering vaguely how many condoms they had to clean out of this bathroom regularly. Well, when you were a gay club, you probably got your fair share of guys hooking up in the bathroom. 

“Asahi?” Noya murmured, turning to wash off his hands and realizing that Asahi hadn’t moved. Noya gently rubbed Asahi’s back, frowning. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked. Asahi shook his head shyly. Noya tilted his head, trying to figure out why Asahi hadn’t moved before realizing that he was trying to hide the fact that he still had a massive hard-on. Noya’s eyes widened. “What, again?” 

“D-Don’t make fun of me, Noya.” Asahi begged. Noya’s gaze softened and he shook his head gently. 

“I’m not making fun of you. It’s… impressive to say the least.” He got down on his knees, grabbing Asahi’s pant and turning him to face Noya. He took his dick down his throat with a practiced swallow, moaning around the girthy cock. It didn’t take more than a few minutes of deep-throating before Asahi was cumming again, shivering in pleasure. Noya pulled away with a pop, sucking Asahi clean and nuzzling the softening cock. 

Asahi watched Noya in awe, swallowing hard before leaning down to do up his pants, readjusting himself. The song was long over now, but Noya could still hear it playing in his head. He’d probably never forget it. It was the song he fucked the love of his life to. 

“Should we-” Asahi began, and Noya sighed deeply, nodding. 

“Yeah.” He grumbled, getting up off of the dirty floor and brushing himself off. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and grinning at Asahi watching him. 

“For my birthday, I want you to fuck me, okay?” He said unabashedly. Asahi blushed scarlet, but he nodded. 

“I can do that.” He whispered. Noya grinned, turning to kiss Asahi deeply. 

“Happy birthday, my ace.” He murmured, grabbing Asahi’s hand and unlocking the door to go join their friends again.


End file.
